Young children are always full of energy, and thus, like being involved in different physical activities. One of their favorite activity is riding a bike. Children are also highly creative and enjoy decorating and customizing their toys. Their tastes, styles, and interests, however, change constantly. Accordingly, they may want to be have flexibility to alter the designs of their toys. There is a need for children products that allow children to enjoy their favorite physical activities while further developing their creativity.